


Late Night Secrets

by SuperSparkle



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (kinda), Awful Second Person Writing, Booty Calls, Exhibitionism, F/M, I don’t think I tagged this well, Long Time Reader First Time Writer, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSparkle/pseuds/SuperSparkle
Summary: You’re too horny to sleep so seek out the clone trooper of your choice for help.It’s a sexy choose your own clone adventure!
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/You, CT-6116 | Kix/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Late Night Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am and I haven’t read it since but I’ve been trying to get back into fanfic writing so... enjoy I guess!  
> (Also putting it out there that you should use protection and always pee after sex!)

You’re not sure what time it is as you try to appear nonchalant whilst walking down the ship’s corridor. There are still officers and troopers moving about the ship, likely still working. The emptiness of space presses outside the same no matter the time of day, and the business of war doesn’t sleep. Unfortunately, tonight neither could you. You remember the light of the clock showing one and then two; you had given up trying to sleep around then.  
Lust had been clouding your brain since you’d hit the mattress after a debriefing earlier on in the night, no matter how much you tried to ignore it in favour of sleep. On finding yourself unable to satisfy the need, despite numerous attempts, you had slipped from your sheets and roughly pulled on a tunic and some shoes. Now you follow the hall leading to the clone barracks, eyes on your boots as you step along the metal flooring and try to be as inconspicuous as possible. The final corridor of your journey is empty and silent, ruined only by the sound of the doors opening. You wince as you step through, placing your feet as delicately as you can.  
His is the second bunk from the end.

  
You run your fingers lightly along the edges of the other bunks as you count, more nervous now you’ve actually made it here. The two of you had never tried anything in his bunk before; the main reasons for that currently all snoring away as you passed. The war had made you reckless in many ways, and you resigned yourself to add this to the list. You couldn’t turn back now. You sit next to him on top of the sheets, sliding off your shoes and letting your fingers run over his face. There’s a pang in your heart that you can’t see him like this every night, the most serene expression you’ve ever seen on his usually battle-hardened features.  
You must press a little too hard as you slide your fingers over his jaw because his hand shoots up to your wrist and the rest of his body moves too fast for you to react, flipping you to your back and pinning you to the bunk. Your other hand moves to cover his mouth in panic, and immediate whispered apologies flow from your lips. Something loosens in his shoulders as his eyes meet yours and a concerned look graces his features. As you remove you hand from his mouth, he breathes out your name in a voice gruff from sleep.

  
“What is it? Is something wrong?”

  
You can only shake your head in answer, opening your mouth to explain further but no sound comes out. The way he was holding you down bringing your reason for being here once again to the forefront. How are you meant to explain that you sought him out in the middle of the night because you were horny?  
You let out a slow breath before biting your lip and letting your hand slide up his chest and behind his neck. You see his eyebrows raise but before the smirk can completely take over his features, your mouth is pressed to his.

  
There’s a sort of relief that fills you at the simple pressing of your lips together. The weight of his broad chest presses in to yours, his one hand still holding your wrist to the bed whilst his other traces teasingly up the side of your torso.

You let him control the kiss, tilting your head back against the pillow, happily trapped underneath him and already tangled in his regulation sheets. Your legs hike around his waist the best they can amongst the blankets whilst your free hand moves to grip his shirt. His mouth moves languidly against yours, like he could stay this way all night, even as you try to grind you hips against him. Hot air brushes over your mouth as he releases a quiet smug chuckle against you.

  
“I had no idea you were so needy, cyar’ika.”

  
The low timber of his voice only has you hips wriggling further. Both hands move to the flesh of your behind, pulling you into him as he rolls his hips down into you. His eyes bore into yours as you hold back a whine, their colour devilishly black in the darkness. For a few suspended seconds you hang in your desperation, hot breath mingling and clothed bodies pressing against each other in a way that is so close to what you need. It only takes those few seconds of friction at the juncture of your thighs for you to truly lose all sense of pride.

  
“Please.” You mutter forcing your body into his as much you can. “Please, I need you.”

  
He makes a small contemplative noise in his throat before he bites your bottom lip and his hands move to the trousers you had hastily pulled on earlier. You reach for his in kind and soon enough you get your prize, his cock springing free of its confines, hard from your incessant grinding. You force back another whine as his strong hands force your legs up over one shoulder, your clothes pulled just far enough down around your thighs. He pushes your tunic up revealing your breasts, running a hand down your body and then along your thighs. One arm holds your legs still against him, whilst the other hand guides himself into you, the angle and the hold of your legs together making you let out a high pitch moan. This full feeling is what you had been seeking for hours, the wetness that had been growing between your legs finally having purpose. Your eyes run over his face, your mouth wide, as he stretches you open around his cock. You watch his eyes close in pleasure as he pulls back slowly and then thrusts forwards again making you grip the sheets and give another short gasp. He meets your heavy gaze and shifts his grip a little.

  
“Put a hand over your mouth or I’ll do it for you.”

  
His words have a teasing lilt but you can tell he’s serious. You comply quickly, raising one hand to attempt to hold in your moans as the other entwines in the blankets. He starts a brutal pace and the position you’re in forces you to simply take all that he gives you, back arched and eyes rolling back.

  
The sound of your wetness and the slight creaking of the bunk fill your ears and it briefly occurs to you that you are in a room with several other light-sleeping troopers. However you have no inclination to stop right now, pushing your hand to your mouth more forcefully and hoping that the rest of the squadron are very tired tonight. Tired enough to sleep through the slapping of your hips against each other and the frequency of your moans increasing as your trooper’s pace does. He leans into you further forcing your legs against your chest, his breath coming out a little faster against your skin. You move your grip from the sheets to wrap your arm around both of your legs, letting him continue to thrust into you. His arms enclose you as he fills you faster and faster, the feeling from between your legs hot and spreading throughout your body. His face presses into your neck and you can hear him quietly praising adorations in Mando’a into your skin. The words become small growls as his hips become faster and less coordinated. You remove your hand from your mouth, instead digging your nails into his bicep as his teeth graze harshly against your skin and his hips stutter, filling you wholly. You whimper his name into the side of his head as your own hips writhe and your torso arches further against him. One of his hands comes to the juncture where you two are joined, his thumb rubbing quick circles over your clit to make your pleasure peak. The orgasm finally flashes through you, a deep satisfaction in its wake.

  
He keeps moving slowly until you stop clenching around him, pressing small kisses into your throat and shoulder. You make a helpless noise as he slides out of you and lowers you legs.

  
“You okay, mesh’la?” He asks quietly, moving some messy stands of hair from your face, one hand still tracing your thighs.

  
You give a vague affirmative response, feeling your eyes drooping, body finally released of tension. You push yourself to sit up, slow and lethargic, and turn to smile softly at him sat next to you, looking at you with soft amusement. He barely fits in the small space left next to your prone form in the bed and you can’t help but wiggle yourself closer to him even as you hear yourself say quietly that you should go.

  
“You should leave.” He agrees equally quiet, pressing a kiss to your bare shoulder, and you feel how the words settle in you with a deep sadness. “But you could stay.”

  
He eyes find yours hesitantly and you want to argue that you shouldn’t stay. You know you shouldn’t. You want to say that you can’t be here when his brothers wake up; you can’t be here if there’s an emergency, if his general needs him. But you lean into him anyway, lying practically on top of his chest as he arranges the sheets over you. Perhaps you could be with him tonight. Besides, you think as you strain to hear the sounds of multiple others breathing around you, the secret might be out now anyway.


End file.
